Alone
by Purple Duskywing
Summary: Elsa and Anna's last moments with their parents. A story about the aftermath of the tragedy at sea...With Mama and Papa gone, will Elsa open up and comfort her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me! After seeing Frozen a few times in theaters, I was inspired to write about the aftermath of the King and Queen's deaths at sea. The sad scene with the ship going down made me cry every time! I'm not kidding! This story has Elsa and Anna's last moments with their parents, and the last verse of the song 'Do you want to build a snowman?' It's a bit rushed (written in one day) and not very good, but I tend to criticize myself more then I should. Hope you like it!**

Alone

Elsa only ventured from her room when she had to. It was frightening, leaving her little sanctuary. Anything could happen. Her powers were so unpredictable sometimes. Yesterday, she made icicles form on her bed's canopy and didn't even realize it.

She gritted her teeth as she stood facing the door. Today she_ wanted_ to step out. Mama and Papa would be leaving for the Kingdom of Sortitus this morning. A large trading deal was taking place over there, over a large piece of land that would very likely be an addition to Arendelle. Elsa tried to be happy for them; it wasn't often they got the chance to visit other Kingdoms. But why did they have to go for so long? Two weeks was more like a lifetime.

No one else knew of Elsa's snowy powers. What if she lost control? What if Anna found out? There would be nobody to confide in if she had a bad day.

"I'll have to be careful…Gloves must stay on at all times, no practicing, and no leaving the room." Elsa paced the carpet nervously, wringing her gloved hands. "I'll take meals in here, too, just to be safe."

Mealtimes in the castle dining room were really the only times she saw Anna.

The problem resolved, and a plan made, Elsa turned the door handle and stepped out. She couldn't miss saying goodbye to Mama and Papa.

…

She met the King and Queen in the main hall. They were speaking with some staff members, double-checking that all the necessities were packed and ready to go. One footman dragged a last-minute trunk to join the big pile by the giant double doors. Both rulers were looking quite excited at the prospect of a trip, even if it was for business.

"Elsa, dear!" The Queen noticed Elsa coming down the stairs. "Come down to the docks with us. It doesn't feel right, saying goodbye in the hallway."

"No, Mama. It's too risky."

The King came over to give his daughter a tender hug. "Elsa, you must come down. Anna will be there; it'll be a real family farewell. And it's so beautiful outside!"

"Thank you, Papa, but I can't." Elsa insisted. "It's too dangerous. You know why."

"Have courage, Elsa," said the King in hushed tones. "You'll be alright."

The Queen also gave Elsa a hug goodbye. As a formality, the princess stepped back and gave a perfect curtsey. She wanted to be a lady and at least try to face the two weeks bravely. She looked up into her parents' faces as she rose. There was a worried look in her eyes.

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so," said the Queen. "It's not for forever. Wear the gloves and you'll be fine."

"I will, Mama."

The King and Queen each gave her a final hug and followed the footmen out to the courtyard. The mountain of trunks had already been dragged to the carriage while the Royals had been talking.

"Goodbye! I love you!" Elsa waved from the steps. She stood alone in the double doorway, trying not to wring her hands. "Two weeks…it's only two weeks…Conceal, don't feel…"

Elsa breathed in and out slowly. Everything would be fine…On one inhale, she caught a whiff of salty sea air. The scent calmed her in way, but didn't shake off the feeling of loneliness.

…

Down by the docks, the ship was ready to set sail. Anna appeared as the luggage was being loaded. She was breathless, as if she had run the whole way from the castle. This was almost true, for she had passed through town by a long route, enjoying the summer day with Arendelle's citizens.

"Anna! You're almost late!" The King greeted his youngest daughter with a smile.

"I'm here now, Papa. How do you think the trade will go?"

"Things should go smoothly. Sortitus has wanted to sell that island for months, now, and Arendelle could use it as another port."

"Or maybe a little vacation spot?" Anna said hopefully.

The King chuckled. "We'll see."

Anna pulled her mother a bit closer to hear. "If we _do _get the island, what do you think of the four of us taking a trip there?"

The King and Queen both loved the idea. Arendelle had no proper beaches, while the prospective new getaway was surrounded by soft white sand. The place would only be a day's sailing away, a perfect spot for a short vacation.

"Could you talk to Elsa?" Anna asked in her usual cheery way.

"Of course, Sweetie. Though it may be better if you talked to her, yourself." The Queen said with encouragement.

"Well…"

"Just tell her at supper tonight. You'll see her then."

"Well, Ok…" Anna couldn't even remember the last time Elsa had left the castle grounds. It was hard picturing her running around on a sandy island beach. But maybe some fun would be just the right thing to coax her out of her room.

It was time to say a few goodbyes. She hugged her Mama tight and reached up to kiss her tall Papa. "See you in two weeks!"

After the King and Queen had boarded, Anna remained on the dock and waved endlessly. The ship's crew quickly got to work like an army of ants. The fjord was very still on this summer's day; they would have no trouble on the voyage.

"Come back with the deed to the island! If not, I'll love you anyway!"

The King and Queen laughed as they sailed off.

…

Tragic news came a few days later.

Other ships had been sent out to search for survivors, but to no avail. Arendelle now had a hole in its heart. All grieved for the lost King and Queen. But for Elsa and Anna the sorrow ran far deeper. It pierced straight into their very souls.

For the first few days, tears would now flow. Each had a tiny spark of hope that Mama and Papa would be found. Drifting at sea, clutching some wreckage, bedraggled and weak with exhaustion, but alive. When the rescue crews returned with only bodies, the sorrow became all the more real.

People wept, others screamed, and some were too in shock to do anything.

…

Anna was in the hall, watching the servants drape a black curtain over her parents' portrait. She clutched her stomach to hold herself together; any minute she could start bawling uncontrollably.

She was dressed in black and felt as if the curtain had also put a veil over her heart. Nothing could ever compare to losing both parents in an instant. Days ago, they had been standing on the docks with smiling, happy faces. Now they were gone.

Anna had no clue that those last moments on the docks would be their last together.

She stayed alone in the hall a while longer, staring at the draped portrait with watery eyes. Later she went to walk in the gardens. The summer day did not brighten her spirits by any means, but reminded her of happier times.

…

Elsa couldn't leave her room.

She didn't dare leave. The magic acted up when her emotions were strong or unbalanced. Tears froze to crystals on her cheeks, snowflakes hung in mid-air and refused to move, and soft sheets of frost coated everything. She didn't even try to control it. Even with the gloves, it was hard.

The secret would be out if ventured outside.

As the snowflakes formed, they hung and stayed suspended near the ceiling; like little stars. Elsa was huddled on the window seat, watching them while lost in thought.

Mama and Papa were gone, all of Arendelle was in mourning and even the neighboring Kingdoms were sending their sympathies. She hadn't seen Anna for days. Not since supper, on the day when the ship had set sail. That supper had gone well—the sisters had actually talked and laughed together, and Anna brought up a vacation plan if Arendelle received the deed to the island. That evening had been so happy! A sandy, warm island may have kept her mind off her daily troubles, and the family would've all been together…

Elsa forced herself to break the train of thought. She wiped away the crystalized tears from her cheek and sobbed.

The room instantly became a tad frostier.

…

Anna expected to find her big sister at the funeral. All the while, she kept an eye out, but it was in vain.

It seemed the entire Kingdom had turned up. Swells of people came flooding up as close as they were allowed to the Royal graves. Quiet cries echoed over the grass as the eulogy was read.

When the minute of silence began, Anna could hardly bear it. Standing between Mama and Papa like this, without a sister to comfort her…

…

The tallest tower in the castle gave a bird's eye view of Arendelle. From it, Elsa could just glimpse and watch the funeral.

She had waited until she was positive the corridor was empty to creep out of her room. With her emotions so strong, there was no stopping the trail of icy footprints as she scurried through the halls. Hopefully they would melt away before the staff returned.

Up the winding staircase she had climbed. At the top was the smallest of balconies; a perfect lookout. Elsa squinted into the distant crowd. Everyone wore black, but she recognized her little sister immediately.

Tiny icicles formed when Elsa grasped the railing; despite the gloves. The grief was running very deep. She pined for some comfort…but not like this. There was no way she could risk her secret becoming known. Mama and Papa had been the only ones, since the trolls removed Anna's memories of it. Now no one knew. There was no one else to confide in…

The moment the funeral was over and the black sea of people dispersed, Elsa retreated back to her room, leaving an icy trail in her wake. The previous one was gone. The second trail was also never discovered, and so the secret was safe.

…

_Knock, knock, knock._

Elsa perked her head up, hearing her sister's voice.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there…people are asking where you've been…they say 'have courage,' and I'm trying to…I'm right out here for you…just let me in…"

Elsa remained huddled, back against the door.

She had put on a black dress to mourn. Frost had formed on everything in the room by now. It emanated from her crouched figure; there was no stopping it. Snowflakes hovered everywhere as if they had forgotten they were supposed to fall. Her frozen world was at a standstill.

Elsa had a tiny bolt of panic, afraid Anna would try to open the door. But she remembered she had locked it. She leaned back to listen; never before had Anna sang with such sadness.

"We only have each other. It's just you and me…" In the corridor, Anna slumped down to the floor, hoping Elsa was near. "What are we gonna do?...Do you want to build a snowman…?" Her last words became choked and broken. It was the line she used every time she tried to coax Elsa out…it had never worked. She curled up to release all the tears threatening to drown her. "Oh, Elsa. Please let me in…I need you…"

Tearing up silently, Elsa only hugged her knees tighter.

Maybe she should let Anna come in…she reached a hand up to grasp the key in the lock. Anna lamented the truth; they only had each other now. They needed the other's comfort so desperately…Elsa's heart was close to breaking…Anna's sobs were unbearable.

The key began turning in the lock…

But she stopped.

Anna's sniffles were heart-wrenching, but Elsa just couldn't open the door.

There was no telling what would happen if she did. Elsa closed her eyes to be rid of the sight of her frozen room. She would not risk another accident. Her little sister was all she had left.

Elsa hugged her knees once again. She heard Anna on the other side of the door, more audible with weeping.

The sisters were so close, yet incredibly far apart. The elder one whispered to herself, and remembered the last time she saw Mama and Papa. "Why did you have to go?"

On opposite sides of the door, mere inches apart, the sisters had never been so alone.

**I can't get enough of the song 'Do you want to build a snowman?'. It starts off so happy, and ends so sadly, which is what I wanted to do for this story. I think I'll go listen to it again right now. Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its songs. Bye for now! from Purple Duskywing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I really didn't expect this short story to be so popular, so I wrote a little more to it. I'm glad so many people like it. Enjoy part 2. :)**

For what seemed like days, the sisters hid away in their separate rooms. In reality, it was only a few hours, but in their grief, time seem to pass by differently.

Anna refused to let in the serving maids. A few were the motherly type and wished to console the young princess. But all she wanted was to be left alone. She wasn't sure how long she had sat outside Elsa's door…Elsa had been very quiet; only the ticking of the clock in the corridor was to be heard, apart from her own sobs.

The feeling of grief was one she couldn't describe. It was like having bulbous stones in place of her heart and stomach, or was it more like a feeling of emptiness, hollow and dull? Anna pondered as she sat on her bed. A steadily growing pile of tissues lay on the nightstand. She had been crying for so long…eventually one had to stop. It was hard to keep crying for forever.

Anna noticed the absence of the sun. "I've been at it all day," she said to herself, rising to look out the window. "No wonder I'm so hungry."

Her eyes were extremely bloodshot, and her face was tear-streaked. She didn't really want to head down to the castle kitchens looking like this. So she ran the bell to summon a maid and asked for a sandwich.

When it arrived, Anna wasn't surprised that she couldn't finish it.

…

The frost just kept on coming; Elsa was concentrating with all her might and it wouldn't go away!

A long time had passed since Anna was at the door. It was so hard, shutting her out like this; the key in the lock had come so close to turning…but the icy room was in no state to be seen. Elsa kept pacing, trying to focus. The harder she tried, the more upset she became, for nothing was happening!

"_Getting upset only makes it worse_…" Papa had advised so many years ago.

Elsa's eyes watered at the memory. She quickly dried them before any ice could form.

Exhaustion was taking over from all the effort. She perched on the edge of the window seat and took several deep breaths.—behind her, patterns of frost were forming on the glass. If one looked closely, the crystals made portraits of Mama and Papa's dear faces…

Elsa noticed this and bit her lip.

She got up again so as able to focus. As much as she wanted to grieve, now was not the right time. Anna's heart-wrenching weeping tore at her soul; Elsa wanted to be with her more than ever.

But _how_, with all this magic?!

"Don't feel, don't feel…block it out!" Elsa kept whispering.

The snowflakes never moved, nor the subtle layer of snow on the furniture. Rays of pure silver frost still emanated from her to creep up the bedroom walls. Oh, how was she to reach Anna without doing something terrible?

…

Anna got ready for bed in a trance. She did everything automatically, not even thinking: put on her nightgown, brushed her teeth, unbraided her hair…her mind was completely numb. Thoughts of her parents ran through it now and then, but not too many, for fear the tears would begin again.

Sleep would be a good thing. A few hours' peace may help.

Anna huddled up with the blankets and prayed no sorrowful dreams would come. Another tissue was added to the pile before sleep took over.

It was a very deep sleep. At first it was fitful and troubled. But by the time midnight came around, nothing in the world would have disturbed her. Anna's breath became slow and steady.

…

Midnight at last. Anna was sure to be asleep by now, along with all of the servants. Only the guards on night shift would be up at this hour.

As tired as Elsa was, she wanted to creep out of her room tonight. Just to check on Anna. The nearest guards were several corridors away. No one was around to hear, or be awoken. This was the perfect time.

Still clothed in her black mourning dress, the eldest princess tip-toed into the corridor. With a sigh of relief, she saw no icy footprints were left in her wake. Her emotions were stable for the moment. In the last hour, with lots on concentration, much of the frost had melted in her room. Before venturing out, she had put on a second pair of gloves, just to be safe.

Anna's apartments were only just around the corner. So close, yet also very far away. Shutting her out was not easy.

"Please be unlocked…" Elsa touched the door handle with a held breath.

It swung open noiselessly.

Elsa slipped in and shut it quickly, lest the sudden moonlight wake her sister. But Anna was so deep in slumber that she didn't even stir.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa approached the bed, talking under her breath. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry I can't be here for you…" She didn't get too close to her sister's sleeping form. Already a light coat of frost was appearing around Elsa's ankles. She shoved all emotion aside and the frost faded somewhat.

Anna was smiling in her sleep. Good dreams must have found her; nice, peaceful ones. Perhaps she was dreaming of happy times with Mama and Papa, without tragic storms at sea. Like the time the four of them spent a whole afternoon riding on horseback in Arendelle's forest. Elsa herself smiled at the memory; that afternoon had been wonderful. It had happened back in early spring, when the first crocuses were peeping out from the earth.

Elsa suppressed a giggle, for she noticed Anna's mop top of messy bedtime hair. The white streak stood out brilliantly. The sight reminded her why she came.

She sat on the very edge of Anna's bad and looked her sadly. "I want to be here for you so badly! But it's too dangerous. I wish I could tell you why…but we have to get through this alone."

A few snowflakes floated down near her head. She gasped in surprise and saw snowy patterns on the ceiling.

"I should go," she kissed her little sister on the forehead. "I love you, Anna. Don't be scared; Mama and Papa would want us to be brave." She stroked the white streak of hair. She would be careful; there would be no accidents during this troubled time. Her kiss had not left a mark, she was glad to see. Her sister would be safe.

Rising to leave, Elsa paused and looked back upon reaching the door. "We'll get through this, Anna…somehow…"

In the corridor, Elsa shed a single tear. It instantly crystalized on her cheek. The magic was threatening to act up, so she scurried back to her own room in shame. It was because of _this_ her little sister couldn't get the comfort she so desperately needed.

Elsa set off a whirlwind of silent snow in despair.

…

In sleep, the youngest princess hugged the blankets a bit tighter. The happy dreams were being replaced by sad ones. Mama and Papa's faces appeared in each one. Although she didn't wake, a tear dripped onto the pillow.

Elsa's secret visit would be forever unknown to Anna. The sisters would have to get through this without each other.

The End

**I don't think this sad fic needs anything else. I thought it would be nice if Elsa paid a tearful visit, even if Anna never knows she was there. If it made you cry, that was my goal all along. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
